


Hidden in Plain Sight

by 11likeswritingfanfiction



Series: SK [1]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, In Public, Public Masturbation, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11likeswritingfanfiction/pseuds/11likeswritingfanfiction
Summary: After not seeing him for months, you go on a Date with Chris.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: SK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145495
Kudos: 11





	Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> for my moot on twitter!

“Chris!”

“How’s my favorite doll?”

It was night and you were with Chris on a date. The moon was full, illuminating the night sky. The Seoul air was cool, you pulled your parka tight he holds your hand and guides you in. You were wearing a dress he liked, one the clung to your body like a second skin. 

It’d been your first date in a while, you were anxious about it but happy to see none the less. Seeing Chris dressed even slightly made your heart race. His arms envelop you away from the cold as he crushes your body against his chest.

“I am fine...I’m just... super happy to see you. Video calls and texts aren’t like the real thing.”

As you squeeze into a booth with him, you notice his smirk and you stop in your place.

You narrow your eyes.

Can’t you have a date without this man plotting something?

“What’s with that?” you ask, meanwhile he just shakes his head with a hooked smile, instead of replying he reads the menu.

After a minute or two, a bright-eyed waitress. She gives you two a toothy smile before whipping out her notepad.

“How are you two this evening?”

Your legs are slightly parted, you feel a chill travel up your thighs--you glance back at him surprised, your lips parted to say words that fail to come. Sounds are almost muffled while Chris continues to touch and caress underneath the skirt of your dress.

Almost as if you’re beginning to fall underneath this Aussie’s spell...

“What can I start you two with?”

His fingers, long and thick finger brush close enough to against your clothed core. At the contact, you recall an almost scathing memory of when you last saw him. You, sitting on his lap, him making a mess of you...oh how you missed that...

His powerful hands you tight and secure while you ride his strong waves, over and over...

“I’m good with just water. What about you, Doll?” Your mind snaps out your almost unescapable thoughts as you stutter out, “S-Same. Water, good old H20.”

Chris laughs, almost a rumble again his muscular chest. He doesn’t stray away from your thighs, his fingers tracing the flesh carefully, hidden from plain sight. You let out a shaky breath, gripping the seat as you continue staring a bit absently. His finger continues its surfaced pillage, giving teasing pinches and 

“Are you ok, Doll? You're breathing a bit hard.”

Your eyes lock with him and you see his heated leer, your belly swells with heat. You keep steady, not wanting to alert though around of the lustful plight

Fuck, of course, he was doing it on purpose.

He wouldn’t be Christopher Chan if he wasn’t.

“Chris, I’m--” You grit your teeth once you feel the cold prickle of his hand finding its way underneath your panties. Chris casually strokes you softly, almost as if he’s strumming a guitar string. His fingers play you, and you’re caught up in the fascination. Playing you as if you were an adult contemporary piece.

Precise, yet without care.

You grit your teeth.

“I’m fine. Just...peachy.”

Of course, you were lying but what else could say why he made a mess of you in public. Your eyes become glassy as your wetness precedes you, you’re struck by a state of bliss.

All done simply by this man’s hands.

“Good. Just making sure my doll is ok.” His words are lost by you, your fuzzy mind focused on the sensations Chris’s fingers are giving you. Slowly, but unannounced, he slips in a finger. Your mind begins to melts, your face, becoming buried in his shoulder. At this moment, it’s hard to keep your composure. In front of a restaurant full of people, you gasp out, the former unaware of what’s happening underneath the booth of your table.

“You look so pretty today. Did you dress up for me?”

You let out a shaky breath.

“Yeah, it’s your f-favorite.”

“So you wanted to look pretty for me? That’s my doll.”

Another finger is slipped in while he praises you. Chris’s fingers stroke your fleshy insides with ease. Chris was quite dexterous, that’s something you always knew. 

But now? 

You felt as if he was showing off in the best way. 

“C-Chris...”

He raises a brow and looks at you with a bemused look.

“What’s up?”

“Let’s...let’s get out of here. I need you, now.”


End file.
